


30 Dragon Queen Sentence Ficlets

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Annealed [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Curtain Fic, F/F, Family Fluff, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Thirty glimpses into the relationship between Regina and Maleficent within theAnnealedseries.





	30 Dragon Queen Sentence Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 20-22 May 2017  
> Word Count: 1252  
> Written for: 30 Prompts = 30 Sentences  
> Recipient: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**  
>  Prompt: Table B [here](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/4103.html)  
> Summary: Thirty glimpses into the relationship between Regina and Maleficent within the _Annealed_ series.  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of the entire series, but anything we know about Regina & Maleficent still holds mostly true.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: It was fun to extrapolate on what could be parts of the _Annealed_ series for Regina and Maleficent. Some of these will be expanded into longer stories. Which ones is up for debate atm, but as I know and write them, you'll know and read them. Because I can't say no to glassblower Mal and her mayor.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/)**theonlyspl**

**01\. never again**  
The very thought of Emma Swan breaking her curse and ruining the family she has with Mal and Henry is enough to send Regina to her vault in an attempt to put the Savior out of commission, but never at the expense of the love and respect from her lover and son; that was a hard enough lesson to learn the first time.

 **02\. forever and a day**  
"One day," Mal says late one night after she's locked herself in her studio for four days straight to create, "I'm going to find the right client to throw a wad of cash at me big enough to get you out of this dinky town until we grow old and grey together."

 **03\. out of time**  
The night that Emma Swan arrives in Storybrooke is the night that Regina realizes just how quickly she's going to lose everything that means anything to her, but it's not the curse breaking that puts the haunted look in her eyes as much as when she looks at the woman she's loved for the last twenty-eight years and more and realizes what she can't live without.

 **04\. everyday magic**  
For supposedly being a land without magic, Regina finds herself more ensnared by the little things that Mal does every day, and wonders how many of these cursed traits truly belong to her lover and were simply suppressed before in an effort to appear powerful and unflappable.

 **05\. lost and found**  
On their first anniversary, Regina finds a bouquet of blood red roses with a note that says, "I never knew just how aimlessly I was wandering until I found a home in you."

 **06\. first job**  
Regina chuckles as she listens to Mal's description of her first attempt to melt glass on her own, right down to the horrifying blob that shattered and sent shards all over her mentor's studio and the hours of work to find every single piece afterward.

 **07\. rain**  
It doesn't take long for Regina to fall in love with rainy days again, especially when Mal uses them as the perfect excuse to spend the day watching movies and making out in a blanket cocoon on the futon in her studio.

 **08\. breakfast**  
The contents of Mal's breakfast tend to give an accurate clue as to what kind of day she'll have; this has become more of a blessing to Regina than she ever thought possible.

 **09\. school**  
Regina would love nothing more than to provide Henry with private tutors, as she was raised, but Mal's impassioned pleas for the benefits of camaraderie with kids his own age finally tip her hand toward the public education system.

 **10\. movie**  
The first time she watched _What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?_ with Mal, she found herself drowning in memories that haunted her for weeks afterward, but Mal had simply held and soothed her through them, never once demanding explanations that she couldn't easily offer.

 **11\. dancing**  
"You're so formal, Regina," Mal says with a dark chuckle and pulls her lover closer for a little dirty dancing.

 **12\. weekend**  
After about six months of dating, Regina learns that from Friday at five o'clock until eight Monday morning, she very much belongs to Mal, not the town of Storybrooke.

 **13\. opportunity**  
"I don't know what led you to walk past my shop that day and stop in, Regina, but I'm damned grateful that you did."

 **14\. inspiration**  
Mal grins at Regina and says with a shrug, "If I knew how my various muses came to be, I could probably make millions with what I do."

 **15\. photo studio**  
Regina's hands shake as she opens the envelope to see the results of a professional photo shoot for Henry's first birthday, complete with shots of Mal holding the boy, both sporting large, bright smiles.

 **16\. colors**  
As Regina watches with a nervous smile, Mal holds Henry in her arms and shows him the bins of different colored glasses, letting him pick the ones he wants in the custom set of marbles she'll make him.

 **17\. friendship**  
When Mal requests to join them for coffee, Regina realizes that her desire to be part of Regina's life includes meeting and spending time with the few friends she's cultivated in this cursed town.

 **18\. memories**  
Mal doesn't understand why, on the nights when Regina's not there to soothe her, she has fractured dreams of soaring on thermals and great teeth tearing into still-twitching flesh.

 **19\. feelings**  
The first time the nightmares of Cora happen is after she fervently whispers those three little words that strike terror in her heart at just how simultaneously vulnerable and safe Mal makes her feel.

 **20\. evening**  
Summers see Mal opening up the studio once all the glass is safely put away, because she likes the breeze on her sweat-slicked skin and the sound of the crickets serenading her to sleep.

 **21\. moonshine**  
"Are you _trying_ to kill me, Malinda Zmaj?" Regina asks, the words coming out hoarsely as she coughs and chokes on the burn of the innocent looking hooch.

 **22\. party**  
Regina's never really enjoyed celebrating her birthday, but she's willing to change her mind when Mal and a three-year-old Henry create a whole day of fun and love just for her, from breakfast to a sadly misshapen, but tasty chocolate cherry cake.

 **23\. future**  
The day that Mal requests the opportunity to meet the baby Regina wants to adopt, the brunette knows that her little family will be complete sooner than she ever hoped.

 **24\. dreamer**  
Regina can't look away as Mal is hunched over her sketchbook, tongue peeking out of her mouth as she feverishly works to get the basics down of the creature Henry is describing to them, and she knows that their son's dreams will become delicate glass reality.

 **25\. dark**  
It isn't until Regina is forced to sleep alone in her own bed after weeks of sleeping with Mal that she realizes she misses the faint red glow of the furnace painted against her eyelids as she drifts off to sleep, safe in her lover's arms.

 **26\. adventure**  
The invitation is on fancy cream stationery that Regina recognizes from her own personal stash, but it's the sight of Mal's words painstakingly written in five-year-old Henry's jittery scrawl, requesting her presence in a grand treasure hunt, that erases any anger she might feel over the pilfered goods.

 **27\. singing**  
Regina quickly learns that Malinda Zmaj, even more than Maleficent, sings softly to herself when she's stressed out or worried about something; the less the lyrics match whatever is playing on the radio, the more Mal needs comfort but cannot determine how to ask for it without looking weak.

 **28\. questions**  
The look on Mal's face as Regina steps into her arms for a kiss after a surprise visit at the office is amusing enough, but it's the repetition of Henry's earnest questions from earlier in the morning about whether or not Mal is his daddy that gets her laughing hysterically.

 **29\. cats**  
It seems counterintuitive for them to congregate around the lair of a larger predator, but Mal treats all of the stray cats in the town as her personal minion army to keep rodents and insects from her work.

 **30\. silence**  
In the moments just before dawn, with Regina curled into her side in slumber and even the crickets unwilling to share their song, Mal smiles and takes solace in just how perfect her life has become.


End file.
